Ice
by underthesun.88
Summary: "Don't be afraid, I feel it too." Rey had to believe that there was goodness in him. That deep down he was Ben Solo, and not Kylo Ren. (Reylo)
1. Chapter 1

**Ice**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Star Wars

SUMMARY: "Don't be afraid, I feel it too." Rey didn't realize that a small number of words would have such an effect on her; she wasn't afraid, she was terrified. (Reylo)

Rey shuddered as the memory of her capture flooded her senses. Closing her eyes, she felt the Force pulse around her and she harnessed it to provide her a calm mind. Breathing in and out, she tried to find her centre. Clearly, her mind had other ideas: her breathing quickened and grew shallower, her pulse became erratic, her stomach turned to ice and her vision became cloudy. _He_ entered her mind that night and refused to leave. Not wanting Master Luke to discover her conflicted feelings, she made her way outside of the shelter and sat on her favourite cold stone, overlooking the planet's beautiful open waters. Her body still hummed with excess anxiety and she found herself grow more and more frustrated with her emotional state. Why couldn't she simply forget him? She never, in all her years as a scavenger, had ever felt an attachment as strong as this one. She never felt an attachment, period. Perhaps this was a side effect of living alone for so long, she mused. Perhaps all those years of loneliness caused her to grasp onto the only man who had ever shown her interest. Sighing deeply, she knew, deep down, this was not the case. This was something more. The stars in the night sky twinkled above her, completely oblivious to her distress. Suddenly, she heard a twig snap, and instinctively, she strengthened her mental wards and washed her face of emotion.

"A bit late to be stargazing, isn't it Rey?" Master Luke inquired, watching his pupil's passive face for signs of duress.

"Yes Master, it is." Rey confirmed, her eyes reflecting the dimly lit galaxy above, "But I couldn't sleep and thought that a change of scenery might help."

"Dreams will pass in time." Luke replied, a soft smile gracing his features as he sent soothing emotions towards Rey through the Force.

"Not dreams per say, Master." Rey stated, acknowledging Luke's kindness with a slight nod, "Just excess anxiety."

"You will find peace one day, my young Padawan, I am sure of it." Luke soothed, as he offered Rey his hand and the two walked back towards the shelter.

SWSWSW

Weeks later and Rey still could not find this fabled peace that Master Luke had described. Despite her rigorous training and extreme physical exhaustion, Rey was still riddled with anxiety. _He_ still consumed her thoughts, his evergreen eyes burned into hers that night and she still saw them, every night after. Except she didn't want to see his eyes; eyes that for one split second during his intrusion into her mind had not shown her hate, but mercy? Understanding? Affection? And she, regardless of all her misgivings on the subject, had considered that perhaps there was some light in him. That maybe, just maybe, there was more _Ben_ then Kylo Ren. Perchance he wanted her to be witness to his moment in the light. And furthermore, that _he_ understood her feelings of loneliness and despair from being abandoned on such an arid planet as a young child: that they were both broken, starved for affection and understanding and could be whole together. This was the cusp of her anxiety, she realized this days ago: the need to be reliant on someone to make her whole.

"I'm going outside again, Master." Rey mumbled to Luke, who gazed at her with concern in his blue eyes.

Walking towards her stone, she sat down and wondered briefly if he was gazing into the night just as she was, in some distinct system. The soft sounds of waves crashing on the seashore played in the distance and the wind blew gently, throwing strands of brown hair throughout her face. Breathing deeply, she willed herself to calm down, hoping beyond hope, that it would work this time.

"I'm glad that I'm not the only one who believes there in good in my nephew." Luke whispered, causing Rey to jump nearly a foot into the air and gaze at Luke in fear. "I can cloak myself if I wish, Rey. I can feel your emotions, despite your best efforts to hide them. You feel a kinship towards Ben."

"Yes Master," Rey answered, dropping all pretext, "I am convinced there must be some light, deep down. He could have not shown me an ounce of goodness, simply attacked my mind and left. But there was a moment where hate did not exist in his eyes, there was goodness."

Nodding slightly, Luke regarded Rey with intense scrutiny, "Maybe kinship was not the correct word to describe your emotions. Affection, I believe, would be a better choice. Affection is no longer forbidden in the Jedi Order, Rey."

"I have never felt something like this Master." Rey beseeched, her eyes wild with concern. "It has taken a hold of my mind."

"You should let it, then." Luke said gently. "Your emotions could help bring Ben back to the Light Side. He needs to be aware that someone believes in him and can make him whole."

"I hope he can be saved Master." Rey stated, her eyes fixed on the stars above, "But can one shred of Light overcome years of Darkness?"

"That one shred of Light is like an ember glowing in a fire-pit. It needs to be prodded into creating a proper flame." Luke responded, "The potential is there."

"Thank you Master." Rey replied, a small smile appearing on her face. "I will consider your advice."

"An excellent idea, Rey. Good night." Luke said, disappearing back into the shelter.

"Thank you Master." Rey answered, still focused on her surroundings. Gazing over the natural beauty surrounding her, she attempted to follow Luke's direction: to not freeze in fear about the prospect of feeling an attraction to someone, to allow her feelings to aid her in helping to save _him_. She wasn't sure how long she sat on that rock, making no progress in the slightest; it could have been minutes, or it could have been hours. Feeling suddenly exhausted, Rey rapidly rose, making her way towards the shelter and staring up at the stars, she said. "You might not be afraid Ben, but I am."

SWSWSW

Hello there! So I've been a fan of Star Wars since I was about 11 but this is my first foray into fan fiction. I hope that you all enjoyed this one-shot, unless anyone would like me to write more? Please read and review :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Ice**

DISCLAIMER: same as always

 _Chapter 2_

Rey was sure she was dreaming; she had never been to such a planet, one with massive skyscrapers and transports flying through the sky. She found herself in an auditorium of a modestly sized building made of sand-coloured stone. All around her young Padawans sat, watching two figures spar ahead of them, their lightsabers flashing and hissing as they made contact with each other. Rey slowly made her way to the front of the group when she gasped in shock, realizing the two Jedi were Master Luke and Ben. But this Luke was younger, with much less turmoil behind his blue eyes, fewer wrinkles across his face and a shorter beard. He parried Ben's blows effortlessly, a slight smirk on his face, daring the younger man to strike. Ben's face was furrowed in concentration, his eyes focused on his uncle's, trying to anticipate Luke's next moves. Looking closely, Rey recognized that Ben was not fighting in anger, not consumed by the Dark side, not just yet. Perhaps he would always feel misunderstood and lonely based on his ancestry and all the problems stemming from it, but he was not _Kylo Ren_. Suddenly, Luke caught Ben unaware, lightly clipped his wrist, causing the blue lightsaber to fall from the Padawan's grasp.

"Well done Ben." Luke praised, handing his nephew back his weapon as he turned off his own green lightsaber. "You are becoming much more aware of your surroundings."

"I try, Master." Ben consented, bowing to his uncle as the crowd began to leave. Rey gasped in shock as she heard his voice, it was so calm, so controlled. Not like the voice she endured throughout his mental probing, this voice was light. "The Force is _all_ around me, after all."

"A wise Master must have told you that." Luke smiled, his eyes lit up at his Padawan's joke. "Perhaps you should listen to this Master more often."

"Maybe I will." Ben agreed, smirking in his uncle's direction as Luke made his way towards the door. "Thank you, Uncle Luke. I'd like to stay and practice a little longer."

Luke nodded, dimmed the lights and left the room, while Ben flicked on his lightsaber and began to stab and parry through the air, the weapon becoming a blue blur. Rey watched his footwork in appreciation; he was clearly talented from an early age; light on his feet, never making the same move twice, and completely focused. What seemed like hours later, Ben finally finished his practice session, sheathing the elegant weapon. Running a hand through his hair, Ben sat on the floor, drank some water and placed his head between his legs. Rey simply assumed he was exhausted until she saw his shoulders bob up and down, silent sobs raking his body. Shocked, she tired to pat his arm in comfort, but her hand went through Ben's body. He raised his head for an instant, focused on the expansive skyline displayed through the window. Gone were the teasing and lighthearted looks in his eyes, instead his eyes were filled with pain and despair, exactly how she remembered them during her capture.

"Please, please," he begged, his voice raw from emotion, "I don't want to go down this path. I want to fight it. Please, let me see Anakin Skywalker, and not Darth Vader."

A ragged breathing suddenly filled the room as a dark figure loomed in the darkness, reaching out for the two humans. Rey screamed and suddenly awoke, covered in sweat, tears streaming down her face, and Luke looking at her in alarm. "Tomorrow," she breathed as she struggled to calm down, as fear coursed like ice through her veins, "I'll explain everything tomorrow."

SWSWSW

Rey awoke the next morning to the afternoon sun streaming into the shelter, as she managed to finally fall asleep hours after her nightmare. "I'm sorry for oversleeping Master Luke." Rey apologized, as she sprang from her bed, ready to begin her training.

Placing a tray of food in front of her, Luke offered her a slight smile, "I believe reflection will be today's training, Rey. I don't know what you saw in your dream, but I would appreciate you telling me."

Rey sighed as she recounted her dream, taking bites of her food in between. Luke made no reply or movement until the end of her tale, when a look of anguish covered his face. "Snoke was manipulating the Force and Ben for a much longer time then I originally thought. He was making Ben see Vader, preying on Ben's insecurities surrounding his family history and the loneliness that followed him, being the grandson of the Sith Lord. Ben was always isolated at the Jedi Temple, despite the number of pupils, which I had. They didn't trust him, they didn't want to trust him, and they didn't even want to get to know him. He would have done well with friends, especially after Leia sent him away. But alas, old prejudices sometimes never die."

"But he wasn't all bad." Rey argued, suddenly feeling protective of Ben, "He was completely light when you two sparred."

"Agreed," Luke stated, nodding slightly, "but he was near me. And I always attempted to bring him Light, something I knew he always lacked. Something that I think he rediscovered for a second when he was near you."

Rey blushed, a flush of red colouring her cheeks. Looking at Luke with the air of a child desperately wanting to hear good news, she said, "Then there is hope, Master."

"Yes, Padawan, there is always hope."

SWSWSW

Hi! So since a few you guys wanted me to continue, I decided to go ahead and keep writing. Not sure exactly how many chapters this story but updates will be happening weekly! Hope that you guys liked this chapter; I'm going to flesh out the characters some more and offer more background, since I have more words to work with. Please read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Ice**

DISCLAIMER: same as always

 _Chapter_ 3

Kylo Ren tossed and turned in his bed as a dream engulfed his senses. The sounds of a female screaming overwhelmed his mind. He ran towards the sound,

some long-buried instinct to aid another being had been resurrected and he willed his legs forward. The dunes of Jakku flashed by him as he ran and the hot

setting sun caused sweat to run down his face and back. Suddenly, the scene changed in front of him and found himself face to face with Rey, who was

screaming in terror, her arms bleeding. This Rey, however, was younger then the one he met on Takodana, around 13 years old. She was attempting to fight off

two alien beings with machete-like weapons, that were trying to infiltrate her AT-AT walker. Rey was breathing heavily as swung her staff against the attackers,

vehemently trying to defend her home. Just when it looked like she would be overpowered, Rey threw out her hand in defense and one of the beings flew into

the air and was knocked unconscious. Ren started in surprise, Rey had used the Force, and was unseeingly unaware of her powers as she was now focused on

the other alien. The younger Rey was now on equal floating as she screamed and threw her staff, grinning as it hit its mark, square on the head. As her

breathing slowed, Rey grabbed the attacker by his feet and dragged him as well as his accomplice across two sand dunes, towards what appeared to be an area

of unstable sinking sand and marched away towards her home. She returned back to her AT-AT walker and collapsed in front of the leg, taking a swing of water

from a metal bottle. As the sun turned a brilliant red, without warning, Rey burst into tears. Angry, hot tears cascaded down her face as she dug her nails into

the sand. Her sobs were wrecked with suffering as she attempted to stop the bleeding. She finally wrapped her arms in a grey cloth, curled up against the

entrance of her home and whispered brokenly, "Why did you leave me?"

Ren woke with a start, completely shocked. He knew she was lonely, he knew that she lived alone, and he knew that she dreamed of oceans. But she closed her

mind to him before he could witness this scene. This must have been her lowest moment, he reasoned as he started into the darkness. But why was he

witnessing this dream today? And more appropriately, _how?_ Rey had closed her mind to him, and yet here he was, seeing into the darkest depths of her mind.

She was completely alone, forgotten by everyone, fighting for her life for years. Truthfully, he knew all that being alone, being forgotten; by the other

Padawans, by his uncle and especially by his parents. Tears pooled into his eyes, those once-buried memories bubbled to the surface, as Ren shook his head

angrily. _He_ was better than that, better than those ridiculous petty emotions felt by Ben Solo, which lead to the inevitable weaknesses and failures peppered

throughout his life. He was Kylo Ren and he destroyed Ben Solo. He was not bound by pain; he was only bound to power and how to achieve it. Feeling

sympathy for some scavenger simply due to a dream was not something that Kylo Ren would do and definitely not something Darth Vader would do. No, Ren

thought angrily as he rolled over in his bed, this would not do.

SWSWSW

The next morning Ren marched down the Star Destroyer to visit with Supreme Leader Snoke. Feeling rather apprehensive in regards to the meeting due to

his dream, Ren knocked on the door and walked in. The Supreme Leader fixed his pale blue eyes almost immediately on the young man, who looked back at

him defiantly.

"I trust you slept well, Ren?" Snoke asked his apprentice who turned slightly pale and whose eyes hardened in anger.

"Yes, Supreme Leader. Of course I did." Ren stated, still holding Snoke's eyes.

"Then explain to me," Snoke continued, not acknowledging Kylo Ren had even spoken, "why I feel a stirring of feelings in you? Why do I feel that you feel

sympathy for that _girl?_ "

"Not sympathy Sir." Ren replied quickly, "I simply can understand her emotions. To a point."

"To a point?" Snoke repeated, unconvinced. "You should not understand her emotions at all, Ren, because to understand such feelings is a path to the Light.

The murder of your father should have been the catalyst to complete your training. I sense that you need to remind yourself of the power of the Dark Side, and

soon."

"Yes, Supreme Leader." Ren stated, understanding the dismissal and walked quickly out of the room.

"I trust you had a lovely meeting with the Supreme Leader?" Hux taunted, as Ren turned a corner, a smirk covering his features as he took in Ren's slightly

frazzled state.

"Fine, Hux, thank you." Ren snapped at the redhead; as he continued walking, not bothering to slow down to berate the General.

Ren stormed into his room and slammed the door with the Force. He threw himself on the bed and willed himself not to think about that _girl._ She was nothing to

him, not worth his valuable time and energy. Feelings of kinship due to similar childhood traumas would not sway him from his goal: kill his uncle, permanently

ending the Jedi and fulfilling his role as Sith Lord, Kylo Ren.

SWSWSW

Hi all! I wanted to personally thank my lovely reviewers for your kind words about Chapter 2. I hope that more people can review this chapter- because I'd love to know if you guys like where this is all heading. So I was a little wary to write a chapter from Ren's POV but I thought I'd give it a go. Truth be told, my ideas of how to write this chapter kept changing and I had about three rewrites. Anyway, it's done- hope you all enjoy! Please R&R!

PS. I've seen TFA four times now- I have no shame, guys :).


	4. Chapter 4

**Ice**

DISCLAIMER: same as always

 _Chapter 4_

Kylo Ren was attempting to immerse himself in the Dark Side, following the Supreme Leader's direction. However, time and time again Hux had barged into his mediation chambers, being the pain in the ass that he was and Ren was convinced it was on purpose. Finally, Ren had enough and Force choked the redhead, telekinetically threw him out of his chambers and slammed the door. Hierarchy and Snoke's reaction be damned, Ren thought as he forced himself to focus. Closing his eyes, Ren filled his mind with his worst memories: the other Padawans ignoring him, talking behind his back and his parents abandoning him when he needed them most, when those students around him made him feel like nothing. Concentrating on this pain, he felt rage, _hate_ and anger; his greatest weapons. The Dark Side amplified his hate and he visualized his slaughter of the other Padawans at the Temple; feeding off of their looks of shock and pain as he killed them one by one. Suddenly the memory abruptly changed and a young Rey appeared in front of him, looking up at him, an inactivated lightsaber clutched loosely in hand. He hesitated, holding her gaze with her own, frozen in place. A sliver of light broke into the darkness, shattering his sense of hate and Ren broke out of his trance.

"You're better than this, Ben Solo," a voice whispered beside him. Whirling around, Ren saw a flicker of blue light, as a Force ghost shimmered beside him.

"That name means nothing to me." Ren responded as he stood up and stared down the ghost, "If you're trying to reach that weak Jedi brat, Kenobi, you're wasting your time."

"Are you quite sure? Your own grandfather felt the light and returned to it when he discovered that one person who meant something to him, your uncle, Luke Skywalker." Obi-Wan replied evenly, an eyebrow raised in skepticism. "I've watched you travel down this road of darkness Ben, watched you be consumed by it, and now, finally something exists that can pull you out of it. Search your feelings, Ben."

"I'm _not_ Ben Solo!" Ren screamed, his eyes narrowing in hate. "I am Kylo Ren. And Rey means nothing to me. She's a scavenger from Jakku, an orphan, a worthless girl."

"Then pray tell, why when she appeared in your memories, you did not murder her like the others?" Obi-Wan questioned, a satisfied smirk on his lips. "Surely she cannot be that worthless, as you say?"

"It shocked me when she appeared in my memory. Have you never been shocked by something, _Master Kenobi_?" Ren countered, his voice laced with sarcasm.

"I applaud your efforts at deflection, Ben. However, I am not here to discuss my mistakes, although, granted I have made more then a few. I am here to force you to see what is right in front of you, your emotional attachment for Rey. The girl is a light in the shadow, she is a force of good; Rey does not abandon her friends, she believes in them. She could believe in you, Ben. And you need someone to believe in you, desperately. You had the opportunity to destroy her mind when she was imprisoned, and you did not. And you could have killed her during your lightsaber battle, fully embraced by the Dark Side, but again, you did not. See reason and logic and feel your emotions, Ben." Obi-Wan calmly stated, now pacing back and forth in front of the young man.

Kylo Ren closed his eyes, letting Kenobi's words wash over him. In truth, he did have every opportunity to mentally and physically end Rey. However, something had stopped him from committing another murder. _Weakness_ , weakness had stopped him, he realized. And Ren would not let this happen again. Fixing Kenobi with a look of pure hate, he drew his lightsaber and slashed at the air surrounding Kenobi, "You're wrong, old man. I only feel the Dark Side, now _get out!_ "

SWSWSW

For once, Luke Skywalker was the one that was awake, smiling as Rey slept soundly. Walking out of the shelter, he felt a gentle breeze from the ocean on his face. The stars winked above him, gleaming in the darkness. Feeling a presence behind him, Luke turned around and smiled, "Hello Master."

"Hello Luke, a beautiful night, isn't it?" Obi-Wan questioned, sitting on a rock, his presence shimmering.

"Indeed it is." Luke agreed, as he sat down near the Jedi Master. "The Force is strong here."

"I visited your nephew today." Obi-Wan stated, getting straight to the point, "He is immersed in the Dark Side."

"There is hope, Master." Luke replied, his eyebrows knitted together in concentration, "Rey is the key. She can help him return to the Light."

"Of course," Obi-Wan returned easily, "however, he must believe that she will be the support that he needs. Let go of the hate and the loneliness and trust another person to offer him kinship. That is something he must understand by himself, not a soul can teach this."

"Rey has an attachment towards him, Master. She feels affection for him, something that she has never felt before, which I believe surprised even her. As I told her, there is hope." Luke affirmed, his blue eyes full of determination, echoing that of his nineteen-year-old self.

"May the Force be with you, Luke." Obi-Wan stated as he disappeared from view, joyous of his old Padawan's conviction in the Light Side of the Force.

"And you, Master." Luke responded, nodding his head and returning to the shelter.

SWSWSW

Hi guys! Thank you all again for your lovely reviews! And please, keep them coming! I'm really sorry about the formatting from my last chapter, I'm not sure what happened. Anyway, I hope that you guys liked this chapter. I hadn't planned on Ren interacting with Obi-Wan, but then I thought, let's do it. Obi-Wan is boss. My next chapter will have a time jump of about a year. See you all next week!


	5. Chapter 5

**Ice**

DISCLAIMER: same as always

 _Chapter 5_

Rey's footsteps echoed lightly as she made her way through the Star Destroyer, careful to conceal her Force signature until the last possible moment. Although she had polished her Force abilities, becoming a skilled Padawan in her own right, Rey was still slightly nervous about this upcoming encounter. Perhaps Master Luke and General Leia had too much faith in her, perhaps Poe and Finn were correct in their views that Ben Solo truly was dead and Kylo Ren was here to stay. Sighing, she found an elevator, slammed the button that would bring her to _Ben's_ chambers and found herself immersed in her memories of the Resistance Base on D'Qar.

FLASHBACK

"You have done well this past year, Rey." Luke stated, smiling at Rey as the two exited hyperspace, the planet of D'Qar emerging in front of the pair. "You have become a skilled Padawan, very well-versed in the Force."

"Thank you, Master." Rey replied, focused on landing the Falcon on the planet's surface, as Chewie inputted their clearance code. "This year has truly been like nothing I have ever experienced. I cannot thank you enough for taking me in and allowing me to study with you as my Master. Although I must confess, I am still wary about your and the General's plan to have me save Ben."

"Leia would like you to discuss the matter further with you when we land. It is a delicate subject, but we are both confident that you will succeed." Luke said firmly, effectively closing the subject at hand.

Nodding, Rey landed the Falcon gracefully, shocked at how the Base had expanded in the past year. Allowing Luke, Chewie and Artoo to disembark first, Rey scanned the crowd, looking around feverishly for Finn and Poe. Having kept in touch with the pilot who informed her of Finn's recovery, Rey quickly struck up a kinship involving talks about flight, his time at the Academy and the various fighters he had piloted throughout the years. Smiling broadly when she found them, she formally greeted the General, and made her way over to her friends.

"Finn!" Rey smiled, hugging the former Stormtrooper tightly, "You're looking so much better. Those medic droids did an excellent job healing you."

"Better then the droids with the First Order, that's for sure." Finn replied, smiling broadly at his friend as he released her, "How was your training with Luke Skywalker?"

"Incredible," Rey breathed, "everything Han said about the Force was correct. And Master Luke has helped me immerse myself in the Light Side. Apparently I'm a good Padawan, or so he tells me."

"Jedi extraordinaire, huh, Rey?" Poe teased, pulling her into hug as well as Beebee-Ate whistled happily at Rey by his side. "Can you lift me over your head with the Force?"

"That's not how the Force works, Poe." Finn retorted, a small smile gracing his face as a memory flashed through his mind. "It's like you don't listen to the General at all."

"I listen plenty to the General." Poe countered as he straightened his stance, "I'm her best pilot after all."

"But not her most humble." Leia smirked, as she strode over to the foursome, Luke following her in tow. "Shall we talk in private?"

The group made their way to an enclosed room within the military bunker and sat at a long table with Leia at its head. Luke sat at her immediate right and the siblings exchanged a slight glance before she began, "I believe that now is the best time to save my son. Although he has fallen deeply into the Dark Side, Rey has become very strong in the Light Side, I'm convinced that she can bring him back."

"I hope I can, General." Rey murmured, tracing patterns on the table. "I still think that there is some good in him. Although, he must be willing to see it."

"I brought back my father with affection, Rey." Luke said gently, "You can do the same with Ben."

"I'm sorry, _what now?_ " Poe exclaimed, his eyes widening in shock as Finn choked on the water he was drinking and Beebee-Ate beeped in agitation, "You have _affection_ for Kylo Ren, Rey? The man is insane. He destroyed my mind, completely ruined it, hunting for one small piece of information. He killed hundreds of innocents, not to mention our own soldiers. Have you lost your mind entirely? No disrespect General, but I don't believe that Ren can be saved."

Rey flinched, as Poe's words were unleashed on her, his hate of Ben radiating off of his body in waves. Finn's emotions were wilder, a mix of fear, hate, sadness and anger touched Rey, as he coughed up the offending drink. "I'm sorry you both feel this way, but I cannot help how I feel about Ben. He could have ravaged my mind, and killed me, but he didn't. For a moment in time he was not evil, I felt it."

"That's your prerogative, Rey." Poe replied as he stood up to leave with his droid and Finn, who had still not said a word to the young Jedi, "But I don't agree with you actions, good bye. At your leave, General and Master Skywalker."

"Well he took that worse than I imagined." Leia sighed as her brother squeezed her hand in support. "Please Rey, bring Ben home. Let him know he has a life and love waiting for him here."

"Yes General." Rey affirmed as she rose to leave the room to make her way to the Falcon, "May the Force be with you both."

END OF FLASHBACK

Snapping out of her memory as the elevator stopped, Rey felt a familiar Force signature, heavily tainted with the Dark Side. The doors hissed open, and there stood what was undoubtedly, _Kylo Ren_ , his red lightsaber drawn.

SWSWSW

Hey all! Sorry for being a day late. Hope you enjoyed the flashback and the cliffhanger. I'll be demonstrating Rey and Ben's enhanced abilities in the next chapter. Thank you all again for your kind reviews- you make me smile. Please read and review and enjoy your weekend!


End file.
